Onimusha: Night of Genesis
Onimusha Night of Genesis Graphic Volume 01 Product Info Publisher : UDON Creator : Mitsuru Ohsaki Format : Black & White Size : 5.75" X 8.25" Page : 200 Basic Info Two Onimusha warriors embark on epic adventure! One sets off to overthrow the evil warlord Toyotomi Hideyoshi. The other seeks revenge on a traitor to her clan. These Onimusha warriors' paths are destined to intersect. Will they join forces to save the world from destruction at the hands of the monstrous Genma, or will the Omen Star finally descend and bring unending chaos to the world? Onimusha Night of Genesis Graphic Volume 02 Product Info Publisher : UDON Creator : Mitsuru Ohsaki Format : Black & White Size : 5.75" X 8.25" Page : 200 Basic Info Yuki continues his quest to destroy the tainted cherry trees and thwart Hideyoshi's diabolic ambitions. Akane departs on her quest for vengeance against Munenori, traitor to the Yagyu Clan. Two Oni journey to Osaka while a mysterious, young girl is pursuing the two warriors! The fiery, intensity that is the world of Onimusha continues! Characters Hideyasu Yuki (Soki) Hideyasu is Ieyasu Tokugawa's second son. He was adopted by Hideyoshi Toyotomi early in his childhood. He possesses powers similar to those of the Oni. He wields his giant sword effortlessly and has garnered the name "Oni of the Ash." Minokichi A young boy of the Mino Clan who has been traveling with Yuki since his departure from Toyotomi. He collects information for Yuki and acts as his assistant. Jubei-Akane Yagyu A young girl of the Yagyu Clan who's inherited the name of the clan's greatest swordsman, Jubei. Within her clan she possesses a rare, natural gift, that of the "Demon Eye." It's the reason the pupil of her right eye is red. Sekishusai Yagyu The head figure of the Yagyu Valley. He inherited the Shinkage-Ryu School of Swordsmanship, founded by Kennozo Kamiizumi Nobutsuna. He also inherited some of the powers of the Oni and in the past has fought against the Genma. Munenori Yagyu The fifth son of Sekishusai Yagyu. He's a peerless and diligent swordsman who works for Hideyoshi Toyotomi because he craves power. He's a cruel and ruthless man. Tenkai Nankobo A monk from Mount Hiei in Kyoto. He fears the ambitions of Hideyoshi Toyotomi and works to counter them. It is for this reason that he travels the land in search of a demon capable of thwarting Toyotomi. He is also an old friend of Sekishusai. Okuni Izumono A woman accompanying Tenkai. She usually uses a bladed fan, katana, or yari (spear) as her weapons, but can weild almost any type of weapon and is exceptionally skiller at eviscerating her opponents. Hideyoshi Toyotomi He is the man currently in charge of Feudal Japan after the demise of Nobunaga. Under approval of the emperor he acts as a regent of the lands. He uses the Genma in a desire to expand his power beyond Japan. Lady Yodo The concubine of Hideyoshi. She seeks to spread chaos and destruction throughout the land, using Toyotomi to help achieve her twisted goals. She is a master at using the powers of the Genma. Mitsunari Ishisa One of Hideyoshi Toyotomi's five magistrates. On his orders Mitsunari's job is to research the Genma and their powers. Kiyomasa Kato The commander of Toyotomi's minions. He has a violent nature and is on bad terms with Yuki. He increases his strength by absorbing Genma Essences. Genma Category:Onimusha series Category:Comics